Letters with Liutana
by KitanavsMileena
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots centered around the first couple of MK, each entry centered around a word corresponding to the letters of the alphabet. Just a small project to oil the rusty mental gears.
1. Absence

**Letters with Liutana**

 **Absence**

 _A/N – Set in the original timeline between MK4 and Deadly Alliance_

* * *

Kitana's life was nearly perfect, and she could hardly believe it.

It had been nearly two years since Edenia was suddenly invaded and overrun with Shinnok and his hordes; and only three since Edenia was finally freed from Outworld. The realm was still vulnerable, still fragile and a bit broken from the previous battle, but it was growing in stability by the hour. Kitana worked hard to make it so, as did her mother and their loyal subjects, even those that were wary of them and their ties to those who destroyed their world in the first place. There was some tension at Assembly meetings and with a few regional lords, but all were willing to cooperate to meet a common goal; a free and secure kingdom where it's citizens could thrive. And every time Kitana peered through the window of the Royal Carriage and saw her people bustling about, smiling and laughing and working, they seemed to being doing just that. At times she would even don a cloak and plain clothes to walk among them herself, conversing with some on occasion as well, hearing their insights and experiences in a candid way that she would not dressed in all her royal finery. For the most part, Edenia's people were happy. And thusly, Kitana was happy.

Her life was nearly perfect…

 _Nearly…_

But there was one last thing she wished could fall into place. One thing… one _person_ she longed for more than anything else. And every time she pictured his tender smile, loving eyes and calm, warm voice reassuring her, a pang of longing tightened her chest.

It had been almost two years since the Kitana had last seen her beloved Liu Kang, and with each day that passed the void he left behind seemed to grow larger. She did well to mask her pain from those around her, disguised it by feigning being lost in thought or masking it with smiles. Her work helped, Elder's knew she often had mountains of scrolls to read through a day. And she also had dignitaries and other members of the court she entertained nearly on a daily basis. Their feedback, eloquent suggestions and even angry demands did well occupy her time, focus her energy. And during the rarer times when she was not working, she trained hard. She'd spend hours in her private training hall, practicing her katas or sometimes sparring with Jade until her muscles burned and she nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

But at night, the time that Kitana found herself drowning in introspection, his face would appear again.

Liu Kang… she had probably spent all of a month with him if she accumulated every actual moment in each other's presence, and yet the profundity of her bond with him could not be escaped or denied. She loved him in a way she never imagined herself capable of loving anyone. It was pure, acute, insatiable and frightening… and as of late very, _very_ painful. Looking back, she wondered if they had been doomed from the very start, a hopeless cause never meant to be pursued. They were literally of two different worlds, bound to two starkly different lives. He was the Champion of Earthrealm, and she was the very "daughter" of his enemy. Yet somehow, what initially was an alliance forged to achieve a common goal became a relationship that utterly changed her life. And even more remarkable to the former assassin was that Liu loved her in turn. He never said the actual words, nor had she, but it was evident in every action. In every word of encouragement, every smile, every touch of her hand or shoulder, embrace, and the few kisses that graced each other's lips. It was in how he sided with her without question, always believed in her, defended her, sometimes even with his life. She felt undeserving of such love, given the horrific things she had done in her long life, and yet he gave it to her unconditionally.

Kitana never dreamed she would find something like that. And she was unwaveringly certain she would never find it _again_.

And so his absence was ever felt, ever mourned, ever aching. And yet somehow Kitana found the pain comforting; a permanent reminder of what once was, something sacred and cherished that she would hold onto forever.

And it kindled the smallest, slightest hope that perhaps… one day in the future, she and Liu Kang could have the chance to rejoin their love again.

* * *

 **GASP!**

 **That's right folks, I'm not dead.**

 **I apologize for leaving you guys high and dry, but alas my life has kind of moved away from the fan community…** _ **mostly**_ **. But as I've finally managed to get a hold of Office instead of crappy WordPad, I felt a bit inspired. IDK if it's quite enough to resume my old, unfinished works (yet...), but I think I can crank out a few random bits. I haven't written this way in a while so I gotta knock the dust off. So here's to me attempting to get back into the swing. I hope to have a new chapter corresponding to a word matching letters in the alphabet at least once a week.**

 **So with that being said, I'll see you in the next one!**


	2. Bedchamber

**Letters with Liutana**

 **Bedchamber**

 _A/N – This one is set somewhere in my Peace Millennium head canon._

* * *

At the sound of the locks clicking behind them, Liu Kang and Kitana sagged in a delightful combination of fatigue and relief.

"That is the most joyous sound I've heard all day…" sighed the Prince Regent, rolling his tense neck and shoulders.

"Indeed so." Kitana replied, lacing her fingers before stretching her arms above her, a cat-like arch in her back. "If I _never_ have to attend a day-long meeting with the Daimyos _and_ the Assembly again… it'll be too soon."

"Yes, but at least now we can finally rest." Liu emphatically said.

It was nightfall, nearly nine o'clock, and all day long every powerful member of Edenia's government had met for its monthly conference. Every socio-economic matter was thoroughly discussed; from taxes to education, internal and inter-realm affairs, construction and even agriculture. Every mundane statistic, notation, suggestion, complaint and revision was covered to a tee from early that morning till just five minutes ago. The future monarchs were thoroughly exhausted in every capacity; physically tense and suffering from severe information overload. It was a fact of their lives that they took in stride over the course of the year they had now been married.

But when their often busy days ended, the refuge of their bed awaited them.

As Liu took the least amount of time to undress, he often climbed in first. After he finished putting out most of the sconces in their chamber, save one near Kitana's vanity, he set to prepare for the night. He slid his diadem from atop his head and pulled his partial topknot loose. His hair went down his back now (he thought he looked more 'regal' with it longer*), and he raked his hand back through it with a sigh of bliss. He hated having it pinned up so tightly for hours on end. Next to come off were Liu's official Prince's robes. He walked to a compartment in their large closet where two mannequins stood that both his and her set rested on. Piece by piece Liu unpinned and untied the layers of red, black and gold silk and hung them, leaving him in only his underwear. As he walked to bed he pealed out of them too, lighting the small lantern on his nightstand before he slid under the covers. Liu leaned back against a mound of pillows and leisurely folded one arm behind his head, a small and drowsy smile on his face as he watched Kitana sit at her mirror.

She too had removed her crown and loosened her hair, and was now preforming her twice-daily ritual of giving it fifty good strokes with her brush. _Her_ tresses, though still quite long, had become shorter in the past year. The severe injuries she suffered during the last war left her unable to tend the nearly floor-length braid she had while she was healing, forcing her to cut it to just past her shoulders. Once she had recovered she allowed it to grow to the small of her back, and had kept it that length ever since. Once she finished brushing the wavy, black-brown locks were smooth and lustrous, and the way the strands reflected the firelight made her husband's breath hitch. They were simply too beautiful. Everything about Kitana was. She then took a cloth and dampened it in a special concoction and used it to remove her makeup, her face clear when she was done.

Finally Kitana stood, putting out that last sconce as went to the closet, Liu's gaze following her, and disrobed as he had. When she turned to him again she was gloriously nude, the dim golden light of the single lantern dancing over every inch golden skin. Liu unhurriedly drank in the sight of her in a mixture awe and the slightest bit of lust, the latter feeling subdued only by his tiredness. Kitana cocked her head to the side, an amused smirk on her lips.

"You're staring…" she playfully quipped.

"One of many privileges I enjoy as your spouse." Liu quipped back, wiggling his eyebrows and making her roll her eyes. Then flashing a semi-seductive smirk, she sauntered slowly around to her side of the bed and climbed it. Liu flattened their pillows so they could lie instead of recline, and he outstretched his arm as she settled against him. She assumed her natural position curled into his side with her head on his shoulder, her arm across his broad chest and one leg coiled around his. In their opinion this was the best part of their day, when all the meetings, formalities and all its associated burdens subsided and they could retreat to their place of rest.

The massive bed had originally been Kitana's alone, the same place she had slept ever since the palace had been fully reconstructed. She like it then, reveled in pouring herself into it after a long and stressful, albeit productive day much like today. But now with Liu sharing it with her, she loved it. It had also changed somewhat in appearance since the time when this space was just hers. Blue, being her favorite color, adorned the bed at all times, varying in shade depending upon her mood or the season, accented with golds and whites. Now a dash of Liu's reds had been added in the form of a few extra pillows, a coverlet atop the duvet. A few other touches of his graced the chamber as well, namely the far wall across from where they slept. A large tapestry bearing the Shaolin insignia hung upon it, and beneath it on a simple dark wood table bore the personal shrine to his parents and brother. And near the balcony sat a small collection of burgundy cushions with candles and a small incense pot on a low table in front of them; Liu's favorite place to meditate. His additions thus far were sparse in comparison to Kitana's possessions, but their significance far outweighed their quantity. The large room felt much more like home now, more intimate and peaceful.

Liu turned to meet his wife's eyes. "So… how'd I do today?"

Kitana smiled. "Excellently. I can tell you're growing more at ease with these larger meetings. You now command the respect of the Court, even if you still don't have all of their personal liking."

"I may be progressing in that area as well… Han-Shou's scowl didn't quite fold her entire face today when I spoke." Liu wryly said, causing the Princess to snicker.

"She can no longer deny that you know what you speak. Your suggestions for increasing education in the Southlands was brilliant." she praised, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'm so proud of you Darling. You've done so well and learned so much in an incredibly short period of time."

"Well I've had your support the entire time." Liu said adoringly, tracing the back of his finger over his lover's cheek. "You make me feel that I can accomplish anything."

"Just as you do to me." Kitana replied, meeting their lips. They languorously enjoyed their kiss a moment before pulling back, and Liu put out the lantern before curling closer to Kitana. The two laid together in the darkness, both their eyes closed and breathing steadily.

"Hey…" Liu whispered after a few minutes. He glided the hand that rested idly on Kitana's side down over her hip, his finger tracing little nonsensical patterns over her skin. "… you asleep yet _Ai Ren_?"

She gazed up at him, awake, alert and a smile on her face. "Not yet… why?" she coyly asked, although she knew fully what he was thinking.

"Well shall we expend a little energy to help us relax?" Liu murmured, his eyes darkening with lust. Before his wife could reply he had rolled her beneath him, and she tilted her head back and sighed as she felt a line of hot kisses glide over her neck.

"Hard to argue with _that_ logic…" she chuckled.

It was these moments especially that made them enjoy their chamber; it was the place of their passion. Still very much newlyweds and _very_ much in love, they regularly reveled in each other's touch. Although they had snuck and had many trysts in other corners of the palace as well, naturally, in the seclusion of their bedchamber is where they made love the most. Many nights and mornings they laid in a sweat-soaked tangle of limbs and sheets, both thrusting and straining, their sighs and moans reverberating off the marble walls. A past of a decade full of painful separations led to both longing for each other nearly every moment now. And thus they devoured each other whenever possible: Even after tiring days like this, if either had the slightest amount of energy left over when they went to bed, it would be invested in their mutual pleasure.

" _Gods…_ " Kitana sighed, rolling limply off her husband. "That was incredible…"

Liu gazed at her with a licentious and exhausted smile. "I aim to please."

"And you do… thoroughly." she purred leaning up for one last, long kiss. Once she withdrew she placed her head back on Liu's shoulder. Drowsily, she added, "And _now_ , I believe I'm ready to sleep."

Liu loosed a yawn, and curled closer to Kitana. "I won't contest that."

An instant later, both slept soundly.

* * *

 **This wasn't even what I planned on uploading. The original one-shot got corrupted (didn't miss dealing with THAT problem...) and I couldn't recapture the mood the same way, so I just wrote something different, hence why it took longer than I wanted. I don't like this one as much as what I went for first but it's still nice.**

 **Anywhooo, to make up for my lateness I will be uploading the next one-shot right after this one!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Child

**Letters with Liutana**

 **Child**

 _A/N – Another one set in my P.M. head canon. Kind of a follow-up to 'Of Mothers and Daughters'.' I also happen to like this one-shot MUCH better than the last one.  
_

* * *

Like many times now in the past four months, Kitana felt the ache of her full breasts rouse her from slumber. But as her mind slowly came fully awake, she became aware of one crucial thing that instantly suffused her with fear.

Mytaliah was not crying.

She suddenly jackknifed into a sitting position, heart beating wildly and ayes wide with panic, before throwing the covers off and clearing the short distance to the basinet. Upon seeing it empty, her memory clicked, and she sagged in relief, bracing herself upon the rim of the baby bed. She chuckled quietly to herself, shaking her head slightly. How could she forget?

Mytaliah had recently begun to sleep for a solid six hours, and tonight marked the second that she now slept in her crib in the nursery. The previous night Kitana had been so worried that the infant would not transition well, and she awoke several times to sneak from bed and peer into the room adjacent to the one she shared with Liu. Every time Kitana had, the crib still sat there, and the tiny princess lay inside totally unperturbed in her slumber. It seemed the change took more of a toll on the new mother than her baby.

"I'll relax eventually I suppose…" she murmured to herself.

Gazing out of the balcony, Kitana noticed that it would soon be dawn, the tiniest bit of orange visible on the horizon. It was only then that she looked to bed and realized Liu was missing. He must be in the nursery already.

Surely enough, Kitana opened the small shoji door that separated the two rooms and found soft light spilling from inside. And then she heard an unfamiliar sound that froze her on the spot a moment, and once she registered what it was she set a hand over her thrumming heart.

Pushing the door open a bit more, she indeed found Liu inside, robe clad and hair slightly in disarray, indicating he must have recently awoken himself. He sat in the rocking chair near the large window, and nestled in a blanket in his arms was their sleeping daughter. He was singing softly to her, his voice oh so quiet and melodious, but just loud enough for her to decipher it was in his native tongue. She had never once heard Liu sing before, not even hum. His voice was lovely, warm, much like his normal speaking voice, and heart swelled at the sound of it. The sound of him, combined with the look of pure serenity on his face as he rocked the baby in his arms, made a sheen of tears sting at her eyes.

Blinking them back, Kitana stepped into the room and slid the door shut just loud enough for Liu to hear. He had already known she was there, even the moment she awoke, his ability to sense chi ever alert. He acknowledged her with a brief glance and smile, before his eyes returned to his daughter. After a moment he finished his song and stood slowly. Kitana joined his side as he carried Mytaliah to her crib and set her carefully inside.

"I felt her stirring about fifteen minutes ago, and I thought I'd tend her and let you sleep a while longer." Liu quietly said, his eyes still fixed on the baby. "She just needed a change, and then she was calm enough to settle back to sleep."

Kitana gazed down at her with a smile as well. "I think my body is still adjusting to her longer sleep patterns. I keep expecting her to cry for a feeding every three hours."

"Heh, so do I." Liu replied.

"Yes, but I don't think _your_ chest pains like mine does…" the princess drawled, pointing to the very full bosom.

"Do you want me to run a bath for you? That should give you some relief." Liu said, turning his attention to her now. He was always so attentive. Kitana flashed him a smile.

"Perhaps in a bit, thank you." she murmured, leaning in to kiss his cheek before they both turned their attention again to their baby girl.

"She's grown so much so fast. It's amazing…" Liu said in wonder.

"Yes she has. I can't believe it's already been close to half a year." Kitana answered.

They stood silently a moment, marveling their sleeping pride and joy. Four months had seen many new changes in Mytaliah. She was nearly twice her birth weight now, her once frail-looking features now full of baby fat. Her black hair now thick and somewhat spikey, and her large blue eyes could see quite well now, and eagerly took things in when she was awake. She could roll over on her own, even push herself up on her little arms. She smiled, giggled, and even at times looked annoyed or bored. When toys, or her own pacifier were near, she took them into her chubby hands and seemed to inspect them, her countenance so thoughtful and focused that it amazed her parents. The few, but recognizable traits of an emerging personality were beginning to show, a tiny human being with thoughts, wants and preferences growing into herself. It was an exhausting, but utterly captivating journey, and both her parents were ever amazed and so very grateful that they could embark on it at all.

"Even now I still can't believe that she's here… that we created her." Liu murmured, reaching down to lightly stroke his finger over Mytaliah's cheek.

Kitana nodded. "I can't believe anything so beautiful… something so innocent and pure could ever come from me." she said quietly, and Liu could hear the rue and fear in her tone. "She is the best thing I've ever done Liu… and I'm so terrified that I'll ruin her. I…" her voice cracked slightly, and she swallowed the sob threatening to escape. "I just don't want to fail her."

"And you won't." Liu affirmed. "Look at me." he gently commanded, tilted her chin to him and meeting her glossy eyes with his intent ones. "You love her, you tend to her and you fear for her. I felt the bit of panic in you when you awoke just now. And I know how you respond to the way your body calls to feed her. Do you think a bad mother would do any of those things?"

Kitana sniffed, giving a small smile. "I suppose not."

"Listen, I have all the same fears you do. Maybe not to the same extent but I worry too." Liu comforted. "We're human, we're new to this and have to learn with each day. We will make mistakes… and we will learn from them. She will teach us just as we will teach her. As long as we remember that, I know our daughter will be happy and well-adjusted."

Kitana gazed at him incredulously. "You always know what to say…"

He smiled, taking her face into his hands. "I'm merely confident in myself… and in my wife." Smiling, Kitana pressed her lips to Liu's, lingering there in a soft simple kiss.

"I love you so much." she whispered on withdrawal.

"And I love you." he replied. His countenance then shifted from tender to desirous. "Now then, how about we take that bath?"

Kitana gave a scoffing laugh. "What happened to just _me_ having a bath for relief?"

"I need some relief too." Liu said, putting on his best pretend pout before placing little kisses over her cheek and neck. "Come on… please? Please…?" Kitana chortled at his insistence.

"Oh fine." she mock grumbled. "I suppose I must attend to my _other_ baby as well…"

"Oh ha ha…" Liu sardonically replied.

Just as the two prepared to leave the nursery Mytaliah's eyes fluttered open, and in an instant her little face scrunched, fat tears spilled forth and she released a demanding wail. Her parents flashed each other a glance, then broke into grins.

"I think she needs you first." Liu said.

"Right on schedule." Kitana said, pointing again to her chest. "They never lie." Her husband laughed a moment before they both returned to the baby's bedside, the mother reaching down to lift the already furious little being out and holding her at eye level. "Alright, alright now my sweet. I know you're hungry…"

* * *

 **I know I'm late, so here's a double upload. Huzzah!**

 **I know fanfic displays the latest chapter to be uploaded, so in case anyone is confused about this chapter being for the letter "C," go back to the "B" chapter that I uploaded just before this.**

 **Please review, and I'll see you next week (hopefully…)**


	4. Desire

**Letters with Liutana**

 **Desire**

 _A/N. I'm late again… I know. So to make it up this time? Shameless smut! :D_

* * *

Liu strode with purpose through the halls of the palace. His footsteps were brisk and intent, his body tense and eyes clouded over. That all too familiar ache had settled into his groin hours ago, spurred by memories of a rather heated morning he had spent with his wife. He was in the middle of a personal meeting with the Minister of Education when the sordid thoughts struck him, and all too suddenly his mind had been swept away from the discussion on improving the school system in smaller villages outside the capital to memories of heated kisses, warm flesh against flesh, urgent moans and breathy sighs. For the remaining two hours after that, he struggled to maintain focus and resisted the urge to squirm. Now at last the meeting had ended, and the Prince Regent was now set on finding Kitana as soon as possible.

Luckily his prediction of where she would be was correct. Kitana and Sindel had conducted a meeting of their own with a potential new adviser, seeing the oldest of the two currently serving would soon retire. The screenings of potential replacements always took place in a smaller meeting room at the far end of the upper floor of the palace, and surely enough Liu found Kitana there alone. He observed her a moment, noting the way she massaged her left temple, a signature gesture of frustration, as she crossed through another name on the list of applicants that had been interviewed. Liu could tell this latest one had not gone well, as many had not recently, and the Princess' irritation with the tiring process was showing.

Liu would have to do something about that.

He knocked at the open door and his wife looked up to him, her countenance brightening immediately. He returned the smile she gave him, looking warm and chaste enough initially. But then she noticed the glint in his eyes, that slightly lidded look coupled with that mischievous quirk of his lips that unwittingly belied his intentions. With that silent gaze Kitana immediately knew Liu wanted her, and just like that the same throb that had plagued him the past few hours suddenly settled in _her_ groin, her heart rate quickening just the slightest bit. Her expression turned sultry then, a sly smirk snaking across her red lacquered lips.

"Hello there." she greeted, her tone pleasant and full of faux coyness.

"Hello." Liu replied. "Another bad interview?"

Kitana's frowned. "Yes… this one was far too young and well out of his league. Just graduated with a degree in political science this past summer and now thinks he has what it takes to be an adviser to the crown. There is potential, I will admit… but it needs time, experience… _credentials_."

Briefly distracted, Liu asked. "How did he even get the interview then?"

"I wondered the same thing… and then I read his name…" Kitana drawled, passing his application to Liu, who briefly scanned the name before blankly meeting her eyes again.

"Han-Shou Choi…" he deadpanned. "Someone is connected…"

"Indeed, and just as pompous and ill-tempered as his aunt apparently. You should have seen the fit he threw when we turned him down." Kitana said somewhat laughingly.

"I see. Well, you can fill me in on the details later…" Liu said, setting the paper back onto the desk. His eyes grew murky again, and suddenly the air around them became charged with energy. He stepped incredibly close to her, enough so she had to crane her head back slightly to meet his gaze. With an almost insidious smirk, Liu cupped Kitana's face in his hands, his thumb brushing over her tantalizing lip and making her spine tingle. "… I have something else in mind for us to do now."

"Oh?" Kitana quipped. Liu merely nodded, both grinning as they leaned in to capture each other's lips. His tongue demanded entry and she willing gave it, sighing as she felt it entangle hungrily with her own.

Both felt their minds become flooded with memories of their love making of much earlier. It had been an especially fervent session, with long foreplay and frequent changes of position. Both reached climax several times, and it was a miracle they still had energy to rise from bed and proceed with their day on schedule after it was over. But the utter satisfaction the tryst left had evaporated now, replaced with more need, more single-minded, instinctual want.

Neither remembered the hurried, hand-in-hand trip from the meeting room to their chamber, but as soon as they made it inside the doors were swiftly locked. They attacked each other, kissing feverishly and clawing at each other's clothes until they were naked and flush.

Liu backed Kitana against one of the tall posts at the foot of their bed. His hands traveled down the swoop of her spine, gripped at her ass, hips and thighs. She moaned into his mouth, her own fingers probing relentlessly over his muscular torso. Their fascination with the other's form was almost obsessive: No matter how many times they had lain together, the initial physical contact that preceded the joining of their bodies was a high unto itself. Liu transferred his mouth from Kitana's to her neck, the wet warmth combined with biting teeth dragging a ragged breath from her parted lips. She mindlessly lifted one leg and wrapped it around him, drew him close. Both shuddered as his hardness met her wet folds, their hips grinding instinctively. The urge Liu suddenly felt to reach down and guide himself inside was almost unbearable, but he resisted. The best would be saved for last.

Liu slowly began to sink to his knees, leaving kisses over his beloved's form as he descended. Kitana leaned her head back, her eyes fluttering shut as his mouth trailed hot and wet down over her collar bone, down between her breasts as he massaged them, then dragged his tongue down the line of her toned abdomen. He nipped at her naval hard enough for her to briefly yelp in the sweetest pain, leaving pink teeth marks in his wake. Briefly Liu pulled back and gazed up at her, his eyes wild with lust and a nearly sadistic grin on his face. Kitana bit her lower lip enticingly at that look: Gods it was sexy. His grin shrunk into a smirk as he lifted the leg she had wrapped around him earlier and placed it onto his broad shoulder, opening her to him. He gazed hungrily at her sex, spreading glistening flesh apart with his fingers before he leaned in to taste.

"Mmhh…" Kitana exhaled, her mind numbing. Liu swept up through her partition in an agonizingly slow stroke, then flickered at her clit a few times before he repeated the action again. Her arousal spiced his tongue as he went, the taste savory and intoxicating to him. Kitana reached back to grip the post, her balance wavering as her one free leg grew weak. After a while Liu focused slowly on the bundle of nerves, circling it rapidly in the way she loved. Moans spilled forth, her hips beginning to rock against him, needing more friction.

"Gods Liu… yes… ughhh yes… yes…" she slurred. He continued to torture her, sucking the bud between his lips while continuing those maddening flickering motions. She could feel the tell-tale coil begin to tighten in her stomach, her release already close. She nearly fell over when Liu sneakily pushed two fingers inside. By this point she was soaking, so he wasted no time pumping in and out of her fast and hard. Kitana's jaw clenched and she felt beads of sweat beading everywhere over her skin, her body jerking into her husband's ministrations.

"Ughhh… ohhh Gods Liu d-don't stop… don't stop! Ohhh…" she growled, feeling the spring coiling tighter. Every muscle in her body was beginning to tense, the wet pulse of her sex spreading into her entire pelvic region. The pressure was nearly unbearable and everything inside her was screaming for release.

And finally Liu drove his fingers deep, pressing the sensitive place inside her just as his tongue pressed hard against her clit, and all the tension inside her snapped. Kitana threw back her head and wailed as her orgasm lanced through her body, every cell humming with pleasure. It felt like it lasted for hours, and only when she crashed did it then feel like the true seconds it truly lasted.

Liu quickly rose as he sensed her body abruptly sag, drawing her into his arms. Shivering and panting, she buried her head into his chest and wrapped her arms as tightly around him as she could manage in her current state. Lovingly, Liu stroked her back, soothing her. He buried his nose in the crown of her head, inhaling the fragrant scent of lavender that constituted most of her favorite soaps and oils. It somewhat quelled the fiery lust inside him, replacing it with tenderness for the woman who quivered vulnerably in his embrace. Elders he loved her, and she sensed it emanating from him in that moment, felt it overcome her as well as she recovered.

After a few moments her breathing slowed and her strength returned, and she lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. Longing and adoration mingled in his honey colored irises and her cerulean. Liu leaned his forehead onto Kitana's, both their eyes falling shut.

" _Wo ai ni.*_ " he whispered. Before she could reply he seized her lips again, and the fire was re-stoked.

With her vitality returned, Kitana suddenly turned Liu around and slammed him onto the bed. He gawked at her, taken aback by her sudden show of strength, and she grinned at him triumphantly. Sometimes he forgot just how strong she was. In the next instant she pounced on him, rejoining their aggressive kisses, her fingers entangling in his hair and his arms wrapping around her. Tongues dueled, lips melded and teeth gnashed he heat between them rising to a boil. Soon Kitana began to descend Liu's body much as he had done to her earlier. He inhaled a hiss as her mouth trekked down his brawny chest, tongue tracing the lines of muscles and lips kissing over hard, smooth plains of skin. She placed a kiss on each abdominal muscle, and finally reached his prominent arousal.

Liu growled as he felt Kitana taking him into her mouth, her fist enclosing the remainder of him that remained. She bobbed up and down upon him, pulling his member in forcefully. The pressure and wetness entranced him, his breathing quickening and deepening with every stroke she took. He craned his head up to watch her as she worked, and she boldly met his eyes. Her fist jacked him at the same perfect tempo as her fellating, her grip tightening and loosening as she moved up and down. She pulled her mouth away to circle his tip ever so lightly with her tongue, and a hoarse moan escaped him.

"Gods woman…" Liu grunted. She reveled in the pleasure-drunken groan he gave as she kissed along the side of him, lips and tongue working his stiff flesh. Then she took him in again, drew him even harder and moved faster. Liu's breaths now gushed in and out between his clenched teeth, and he reached his hand down and held the back of her head. She didn't mind it however, even enjoyed the bit of rough trade. His hips undulated ever so slightly to his pace, his breaths growing harsher. And when her other hand suddenly began to gently kneed his scrotum, he muttered a curse in Mandarin. This was a new trick of hers, an unfamiliar and new sensation that Liu immediately decided he loved. Kitana began to bob even harder, and with a growl of pleasure and reluctance he reached beneath her chin to gently push her back.

"A-Alright… enough, enough…" Liu gasped, pulling her up so they were eye level. That devilish grin returned, and he traced her own smiling lips. "I want it inside you."

Abruptly Liu flipped their position, kneeling between her thighs as he spread them apart. Both their hearts raced as he then reached down and directed himself to her puckered nether lips. He slipped the head of him in gently enough, then suddenly grasped her hips and pulled her as he rammed forward. His member reeled inside deep and hard in that one motion, and she arched.

" _Ughhn!"_ Kitana cried, the harshness of the motion sending a surge of pleasure and slight pain through her. Liu repeated the snapping thrust over and over, and each time he moved she cried out. Her eyes clenched tight and head jerked back. Her body lurched up and down, her breasts slinging back and forth and her flesh clapping loudly against his. Liu grunted at the feeling of her slick canal sheathing him, clenching him each time he pierced inside and tugging as he pulled back. He could never get over how amazing she felt, how wet, hot and taut she always was. His eyes shut and he bit down on his lip as his mind became lost in the sensations, the chords popping in his neck and sweat quickly forming on his brow.

Kitana managed to open her eyes again and gazed upon Liu in intoxicated hunger. He held her hips up against his, his pelvis continuing its rapid, hard thrusts. His body was covered in little, glimmering drops of perspiration, and the bliss on his face drove her wild. By the Elder Gods he was _so damned sexy!_ Kitana reached down and grasped his forearms, her nails raking down. Liu blew a breath outward at the burning sensation, and he met her wanton stare.

"Oh Gods D-Darling yes! Ughhn… keep going… oooh yes just like that…" she goaded.

He grinned again, tightening his hold on her hips. He began to thrust faster, and they both moaned loudly. Her legs looped around his hips, drawing him closer and deeper into her. After a while he loomed over her and kissed her again, roving every inch of her mouth and their noises of pleasure mingling together. Kitana gripped desperately at Liu's back, her nails scratching welts there too, retracing a few that were still dully burning from earlier that day and creating new ones.

"Ohhh by the Gods Kitana… ughhn Kitana…" Liu groaned, his lips falling from hers. He buried his face in the junction of her left shoulder, biting and sucking as his gruff moans puffed over her skin. Her left hand reached to hold the crown of his head there, twisting her fingers in obsidian strands. She felt him quicken the pace again, her breaths becoming gasps. Liu was hammering rapidly in and out now, the head of him knocking relentlessly at that sensitive wall deep inside again and again. Kitana's hands flew down to clench his ass, holding him down against her hard.

"Keep going! M-Make me come Liu! Ohhh Gods Liu make me come _please!_ " she cried. Her voice early made him insane. She sounded desperate, raw and euphoric, just as his own groans and snarls sounded to her. Elevating himself on his arms, Liu thrashed himself into Kitana as hard as he safely could. Her moans became shrieks, and he felt her growing tense. Her passage constricted around him tighter with each thrust, and he felt himself finally beginning to slip.

"Gods… oh, ohh, OHH!" Kitana choked. And finally she climaxed. "GODS LIU YES!"

"Nnrghh… Ughhn by the Gods KITANA!" Liu groaned in turn, feeling his seed burst forth deep within her thrumming depths.

And then it was all over. Liu's body went gelid, and he crumpled down onto Kitana. Both were paralyzed with exhaustion, the only desperate and rapid motions now being their chests heaving for breath. Their sweat cooled quickly and they began to shiver, sinking into post-orgasmic bliss. After a while, Liu managed to flop onto his side, one leg still between Kitana's. He grasped her chin and directed her to one last, long kiss, and they parted with a sigh.

"Elders _Ai Ren_ *… you're nearly too much for me…" Liu rasped, touching his clammy forehead to hers.

She gave a breathy laugh. "I could say the same of you my sweet…"

The pair then curled up and drifted off into a well-deserved nap. There was still a bit of work to be done before the day was done, but it could afford to wait an hour or two.

* * *

*Wo ai ni – "I love you" in Mandarin.

*Ai Ren – Chinese term of affection meaning "lover." Also, didn't you miss reading Liu calling Kitana that? I missed typing it ^w^

 **Yeah, sorry for the lateness guys, but my webcomic and other work is FIRST priority. Anywho, I'm stuck on what to do for the next few letters, so I may make a poll. Watch my profile for it.**

 **Please leave me a review. And I'll be back!**


	5. Effigy

**Letters with Liutana**

 **Effigy**

* * *

Kitana stirred slightly in her husband's hold. Her mind was still heavily engulfed in sleep, but she knew she heard frantic footsteps outside their chambers. As she slowly awoke, she sat up from their bed and wiped the crust of sleep from her eyes, and no sooner did she hear a resounding knock upon the locked doors.

"Lady Kitana, we have trouble!" Came Captain Meisao's urgent call. Within an instant Liu suddenly sat up beside his wife, running his fingers back through his slightly disheveled hair and eyes blinking to alertness. They exchanged a brief, perplexed glance before tossing the covers back, donning robes over their nightwear and sliding bare feet into slippers as they quickly made to open the doors. They found the auburn haired woman was fully dressed in her armor, sword drawn and at her side, and amber eyes burning with agitation.

"What's the matter?" Kitana asked.

"Those against your union have made it onto the palace grounds." Meisao said gravely. "No one has been harmed as far as we know, but they've made their message clear."

"What do you mean?" came Liu's inquiry.

"Out in the northern perimeter…" Meisao started, and before she could finish, Liu suddenly made off with Kitana following closely behind him. "Wait! You may not wish to see…!" the Captain called out, quickly following them.

The Princess and Prince made their way through the many corridors and stairwells leading through the palace to the main entrance. Scores of Royal Guardsmen shuffled around them, scouring the whole of the grounds for the intruders. It wasn't long before they arrived, and found a crowd of servants and other members of the court crowded in the large entryway; gasps, muttered words of fear and scathing disdain for those who caused the scene echoing among them.

"To be so brazen…"

"This is horrible! Who could despise our kind regents so openly?"

"The traitors responsible should burn as this horrid display they left."

"Burn…?" Kitana murmured to Liu, sapphire eyes gleaming with worry. The two made their way to the crowd, who cleared a path upon realizing they had arrived. At the front, they found Jade, too dressed for battle, and Sindel who also had clearly risen from bed. On either side of them were Tetsuo and Chozu, Meisao's direct subordinates and own sons.

"Sir, Milady…" the latter greeted upon seeing them, he and his brother briefly bowing. Liu and Kitana inclined their heads in turn, then stepped beside Jade and the Queen to see what had occurred for themselves. When the bright orange of flame entered their sights, Kitana's lips pulled into a thin line, and Liu nearly gaped.

Out plain for all to see in the open grounds, two large, and crudely crafted statues, that were clearly made in both their likeness, stood high on wooden posts. They were tied onto them as though restrained like guilty prisoners made for sacrifice, their clothing and bodies slashed and doused with red paint clearly meant to represent blood. A few weapons, knives, shuriken and even a short sword here and there jutted out from the dummies, and all around them flames burned; the result of a corrosive substance being poured around them and set alight. Naturally, the fire licked at the statues and they soon began to be eaten away by flames.

Liu shook his head slightly, his face numb but a plethora of emotions flittered across his eyes. His mind could not quite process what he was seeing; did not know how to classify it or fully register how severe the situation was. He had known that there were some in Edenia that were no fans of his and Kitana's union, but for this extremity of discord to felt was shocking. But by comparison, the long list of enemies he once had in the past, and the measures previously gone to by them were much worse. But still… this was simply abhorant.

Kitana meanwhile stood beside him, outwardly calm, less daunted, but concerned nonetheless. It had not been the first time a doll such as this had been made in her image. She was once hated by many, for good reason, and that hatred even still touched her today. For the most part, she had made peace with the fact that in the eyes of some she could never redeem herself…

But as she looked upon her husband, saw how appalled and nonplussed he was, the old guilt and self-loathing crept back, even if it was in much smaller increments. She brought this life and its burdens upon him when they married, though he took it on more than willingly and she _knew_ that. But in these moments, when the uglier side of power showed itself, she wished she could shield him, send him far away from it all.

And as she glided her hands down over the small, barely visible mound of her abdomen, the fear and remorse intensified. Almost as if sensing her action, Liu moved his troubled gaze from the burning effigies to Kitana, and the same worry suffused him.

No one outside of their close circle knew of little life forming inside of her yet. Kitana had just barely begun her second trimester, and as cooler weather had recently settled in and the appropriate attire was needed, it had become all the easier for her to disguise that she was just beginning to show. It was an exciting, if slightly stressful time for the pair as they begun this new endeavor… only now for all the hope and anticipation it brought to be shattered with this occurrence and the uncertainty in afforded. How would this type of sentiment bode for their child? How would he or she be affected? Was there now an unforeseen element of danger to their life?

Wordlessly, Liu set a hand on his wife's shoulder, and she met his gaze. The worry in his honey-colored orbs had been quickly replaced with steely resolve, and his familiar warmth and optimism. He even offered her a small smile, and like always her heart melted at the sight of it.

"It'll be fine." he said calmly. "Par for the course, right?"

Shaking her head incredulously at his unending faith, Kitana smiled in turn. Her confidence already felt restored.

"Indeed so." she quietly answered.

* * *

 **Okay, so in addition to me putting this down to focus on scripting more of my webcomic and once AGAIN hunting for steady work (sigh… I HATE adulting) I had NO idea what to do for this letter. But I had some free time and was itching to write, so I wound up looking through a list of 'E' words for inspiration, and once I spotted Effigy, it all came at once.**

 **So there you go guys! I know it was short but I like little drabbles like these because it challenges me to convey a mood and tell a cohesive story in a short span of words. Anywhoo, please leave me a review, and hopefully I can update again soon!**


End file.
